unlimitedninjafandomcom-20200222-history
Ancient Treasure
Event Info # Log in the game to receive a check in chance daily. # Check in chances are rest at 00:00 daily. # Click the Check in button to spin the roulette. When the roulette pointer stops, it will point at a number between 1-6. # The player's camel moves according to the number spun. # When the camel stops, the player will receive relevant rewards. # The Ancient Treasure event ends after the final reward has been obtained. # During the event, top up 2,000 Gold or more at one time to activate the Treasure Box. You will be able to receive 100 Gold and item rebates 20 times. The first rebate will be sent once the box is activated, the next 19 times, it will be sent via mail at 00:30 daily. ---- - →= }} ---- Everyday, the player can check-in by clicking the roulette. The roulette will spin and stops at random. Depending on the result of the roulette, the Camel icon will move. ::When the Camel icon lands on a cell, reward(s) are obtained by the player. Below are the rewards on each cell. Hover mouse for item name and amount. border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="margin: 0px auto; width: 450px; height: 100px;" - ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" - style="text-align: center;" 1 style="text-align: center;" 2 style="text-align: center;" 3 style="text-align: center;" 4 style="text-align: center;" 5 style="text-align: center;" 6 style="text-align: center;" 7 style="text-align: center;" 8 - colspan="8" background: rgb(100, 100, 100);" - ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" - style="text-align: center;" 9 style="text-align: center;" 10 style="text-align: center;" 11 style="text-align: center;" 12 style="text-align: center;" 13 style="text-align: center;" 14 style="text-align: center;" 15 style="text-align: center;" 16 } - 17-32= border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="margin: 0px auto; width: 450px; height: 100px;" - ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" - style="text-align: center;" 17 style="text-align: center;" 18 style="text-align: center;" 19 style="text-align: center;" 20 style="text-align: center;" 21 style="text-align: center;" 22 style="text-align: center;" 23 style="text-align: center;" 24 - colspan="8" background: rgb(100, 100, 100);" - ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" - style="text-align: center;" 25 style="text-align: center;" 26 style="text-align: center;" 27 style="text-align: center;" 28 style="text-align: center;" 29 style="text-align: center;" 30 style="text-align: center;" 31 style="text-align: center;" 32 } - 33-48= border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="margin: 0px auto; width: 450px; height: 100px;" - ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;" ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;" ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;" - style="text-align: center;" 33 style="text-align: center;" 34 style="text-align: center;" 35 style="text-align: center;" 36 style="text-align: center;" 37 style="text-align: center;" 38 style="text-align: center;" 39 style="text-align: center;" 40 - colspan="8" background: rgb(100, 100, 100);" - ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" ! scope="col" - style="text-align: center;" 41 style="text-align: center;" 42 style="text-align: center;" 43 style="text-align: center;" 44 style="text-align: center;" 45 style="text-align: center;" 46 style="text-align: center;" 47 style="text-align: center;" 48 } - 49-50= border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="margin: 0px auto; width: 450px; height: 100px;" - ! scope="col" style="text-align: center;" ! colspan="7" scope="col" style="text-align: center; background: #565756;" - style="text-align: center;" 49 colspan="7" style="text-align: center;" 50 Final Prize - scope="col" style="text-align: center;" colspan="7" rowspan="2" scope="col" style="text-align: center; background: #565756;" border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table article-table-selected" style="margin: 0px auto; width: 500px;" Lv.4 Force Jade*1 Lv.4 Power Jade*1 Lv.4 AGI Jade*1 Lv.4 Chakra Jade*1 S Weapon Enhance Talisman*2 Treasure Talisman*10 Channeling Scroll*10 Soul Refining Pill*10 Big Potency Pill*10 } - scope="col" style="text-align: center;" } }} :: When the Ninja Pointer reach cell 50, the mini-game is over. |} __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Events